


I Will Wait

by Draconizuka, Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Family, Do not confuse the two Thorin., Frerin best uncle of all., Kili became the family's villain., Kili depressed and anxious., Mixed feelings Confusion, There are two Thorin in history., Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a lonely guy but serviceable., Uncle Thorin is insensitive., feel an alien, intentional loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Fight with uncle Thorin and Vice-versa. Both cant understand each other and end up pushing away from one another. Thorin makes clear that Kili is excluded from his life and Thorin's friends make clear that Kili isnt wellcome and that he should die. Not even his mother whants to talk to Kili and he left his home with the thought to never come back.<br/>In the midst of this confusion, Uncle Frerin shows up and decides to stay at Kili's side to try to make the boy smile again. Traumatized with the things that happened, Kili dont trust his Uncle's good will, but agrees to have him as a company.<br/>Em his Night tour, Frerin makes Kili Meets his new employer, Galadriel, and his most loyal client that ironically has the same name of the one who really hurted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eu Irei Esperar (I Will Wait)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246121) by [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka). 



> Special thanks to Werecakes, my dearest friend, for helping me in the translation of this work.  
> I also thank Pandorasxbox, the affection.  
> Thank you wholeheartedly!

Looking at the house with people celebrating inside sickened him. It was not hatred, but frustration. He was just across the street looking sadly at the house. No one there liked him, no one there wanted him around and honestly who would? But okay, that was for the better. No one really knew what happened, only things told to them and other times what wasn't said.

Kili was young, but not stupid. He was a very smart guy despite having done what he did. He worked hard and always cared about the those around him. He liked his friends and always wanted them around, despite not knowing how to make them stay in his life.

The house he was watching was Thorin's. The party was for him, but Kili had not been invited. That was to be expected since Kili quarreled with Thorin and vice versa. Kili received the news that Thorin wanted space and some of his friends made it clear that Kili should stay far away and even wished him harm. It was sad. Pathetic... but it still hurt.

It seemed now one saw Thorin's jealous rages, but they always saw how aggressive Kili could be, because he was always very honest and open. "Always be honest" was his biggest quality and his biggest flaw. So when Thorin said something to others about what had Kili done, everyone believed it, even if it wasn't true. They took Thorin's word as truth and not in Kili's since Thorin made everyone believe that Kili was just a child. He made them believe that Kili was childish and did not respect anyone. When Kili discovered this, he felt hurt because he had trusted Thorin. This felt as if Thorin had stomped and kicked him into the dirt. Thorin had done other things, such as forgot or purposely forgot Kili's birthday, even when Kili remembered Thorin's. But really... what mattered now? Maybe nothing.

Kili sighed, putting his hands in his pocket and grunted, but did not try to move. Just hurt to see that in the end he was a person that was the equivalent to a piece of shit and he was officially forbidden to get close. Kili looked up and saw something that made him even sadder. His mother was there. She also made it clear that all of the family drama was Kili's fault, and it felt like a stab to the heart. His mother, the one he liked the most, seemed to want him to stay far away today as well.

Leaving home was the only solution he could think of. He had two jobs and was trying to have a life despite how much hatred was coming from his family. Kili smiled and gave a rueful laugh. God, this all felt so messed up.

"Hi Kili ..."

A well-known voice was heard across the street and Kili turned to the left to see his uncle Frerin giving him a worried look. He couldn't handle this right now. He looked forward and started to quickly walk away hoping that his uncle wouldn't follow. His heart sank when a hand grabbed him by the elbow.

"KILI !!!" Frerin had to run to catch up and pulled on his youngest nephew's arm. He was concerned, it had been a long time since the last time he had seen Kili and to see him standing outside across the street like that was out of place. "Kili, what's going on ... why are you out here alone?"

"Let go of me!" Kili tried to shake his arm to ward off his uncle, but the blonde was stronger than him. Then he looked sadly at him and asked in a whisper, glancing up at the house as if some monster would show up at any time. "Please let me go .... let me go, let me go ..."

Frerin was confused. This was not like the Kili he knew. At first he was really glad to see Kili, but what he was saying now, this attitude, it was a surprise. Those sad brown eyes. Kili was not usually sad, it did not fit into what he normally was.

"Kili, listen to me ..." Frerin took hold of both of Kili's arms and looked into his eyes. "You're acting like ..."

Kili glared back. "LIKE A CHILD !?" Kili pushed Frerin hard. Frerin just stumbled back with wide eyes. While Kili panted furiously looking at those blue eyes so well known, but smoother. So much like Thorin's.

"No .... you're not a child ..." softened Frerin. "Even if you're still young ..." He sighed and pinched his nose before looking at the ground and soon after to Kili who had wide, scared eyes, but defensive at the same time. "I don't know what happened, but you are not a child, nor do you act like one. I understand that something must have happened for you to act like this, but please ... don't run from me. "Frerin looked sad for Kili. Kili, in turn, took a step back.

Kili was confused, it was not like him to let someone who sympathized with him. He felt bad every time he made someone sad. Then he took another step back as if he was going to make another run for it. But then he looked at the ground, his mind muddled and his heart hurt. He breathed in the cold air choking on a sob and then went forward and hugged his uncle tightly, burying his face in Frerin's neck.

Frerin hugged him tightly, holding Kili as if the youth were to disappear at any time. He began to hear a small voice. As low as if ashamed of what he said.

"... Sorry ..." Kili whispered with his face hidden in Frerin's coat.

Frerin kissed Kili's hair and spoke calmly. "It's okay, it's okay..."

Kili then pulled away, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and looking to the side with teary eyes. Words seemed to not want to leave his lips, stuck in his throat, all he could do was look at Frerin.

"You... you should go, they are waiting for you at Thorin's party..." Kili tried to smile, pulling on his clothing trying to smooth it out while taking deep breaths. "I don't want you to miss the party."

Frerin smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he thought. Kili was reigning in his emotions, sobering up from the wash of depression.

"I won't..." He made a bun in his long, dark blond hair and continued to smile.

"Why?" Kili regarded his uncle with suspicion.

"Because as you know, Kili, I'm not exactly the most well-regarded, so I'd rather stay here. I just came to say congratulations, but I changed my mind. He'll cause me trouble later about it but, he's got enough people in there patting his back."

"But ... Frerin, don't. They'll think I made you change your mind about going ... "

"Please Kili, nobody knows you're here. How the hell will they think that you changed my mind? Don't be silly."

Kili laughed, but it was not with joy. This was so messed up.

"Ah! Yes, wait a minute ... "Frerin pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and sent a text. Then he put the cell phone away and looked at Kili with a large smile. He walked passed Kili, grabbed his arm and pulled him along away from Thorin's house. 

"Fre-Frerin !?" Kili was confused. What his uncle was planning?

"We're go to a pub!" Spoke the elder blond.

"I have no money." Discouraged Kili.

"I'll pay." Frerin smiled.

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"You're not bothering me."

"I stopped drinking and smoking." It was a last ditch effort to not go anywhere. He had gotten used to being alone in his misery, someone trying to cheer him up was almost frightening.

"You still like cappuccinos?"

Kili smiled a bland smile, but it brightened Frerin's efforts.

"Yes ..." Kili spoke softly, and lowered his head. Frerin then shook his arm.

"WHAT?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" He joked, even though they were alone on the dark street.

Kili raised his head and laughed. "YES! hahaha "

"Aaaaaah now I found you!" Frerin stopped and held Kili's face in his hands. "This is the Kili I know." Frerin smiled fondly.

Kili smiled despite his face being crushed by his uncle's hands.

"You're not a bad person Kili. You may be misunderstood or misinterpreted, but I know the wonderful person you are. You are amazing ... Please do not forget that. "Frerin was seriously looking at Kili's face. All Kili could do was just nod confirming the words of the blonde.

Frerin released Kili's face again he grabbed his arm once more. "Come on!" Smiled the blonde.

Kili smiled and walked with his uncle away from what he once called home. They didn't have to walk to find an Irish themed pub that had a rustic feel. It was not crowded, but was not empty. People were having fun, each in a different way. Both had to bow his head to enter the establishment the doorway too short for their heights. Frerin laughed through some embarrassment because he was tall and even bending over to get in he still hit his head on a wooden beam above the door. Kili laughed, but helped his uncle get fully inside.

Soon both sat at a table in the corner near a window. It was a quiet and cozy place. Kili looked out the window and saw that it directly led to a beautiful view of the illuminated city. It was really beautiful. Frerin just followed the look of Kili, who seemed really in love with the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled. "That's one of your good qualities, Kili."

Kili laughed, but did not look Frerin. "And why would you say that?"

"You still enjoy what others have forgotten about a long time ago..."

Kili then turned his head to look at his uncle, who smiled kindly at him. Kili wanted to understand why their relatives where so different from the two of them, but decided it was better to leave it for another time. If there was another occasion.

"So ..." Kili licked his lips and looked away. "Cappuccino?" He scratched his neck and slid his hand to his beard before resting his chin in his palm. Looking almost lost.

"Yes! Of course, can you order them? "Frerin took out his phone and looked at the blinking screen.

Realizing Frerin had a phone call, Kili shook his head and went to the counter, and talked with the beautiful blonde lady who was there.

"Hello ... I wanted ..."

"A Cappuccino." The beautiful woman smiled.

Kili smiled and nodded "Yes ..."

"Right away! Give me a moment while I make your drink. " She smiled.

Kili leaned with both hands on the counter and moved his fingers biting his lip looking at what was behind the counter, patiently waiting for his order.

"Galadriel makes a great cappuccino." A strong voice floated to Kili's ears.

Kili gently turned his head to see a tall man with wavy black hair stuck in a messy bun and icy blue eyes sitting at the bar he was currently leaning over. The man had a full beard with some silver threads and wore a uniform of all a police officer. He was sitting alone, he seemed neither sad nor happy. Just seemed to enjoy the solitude with a the only company of the cup of tea in front of him.

Kili smiled without blinking. He did spare a glance at his uncle who was still at their table on the phone. He looked back at the stranger and decided to try for a conversation.

"Uh, you come here a lot?"

"Yes."

"Nice..."

The silence fell between them again, it was strange, but not embarrassing or uncomfortable. Kili did not know exactly how to proceed then turned to look forward.

"No names ..." spoke the officer.

Kili quickly turned his head looking at the man without understanding very well. That had sounded rather... random to simply say to someone.

"Let's just enjoy this moment ... For you, I am a police officer and you are?"

"Bartender."

"I'm 44 and you?"

"32."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"More or less and you?"

"I like it."

"Uh ...." Kili stared at the man.

"Here!" He turned back to the beautiful woman. She put two cappuccinos on the counter and smiled gently at Kili. Who smiled back.

"Thank you."

Before Kili could leave to return to his seat, the man had reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Galadriel, weren't you telling me about how you needed someone to help out around here?"

Galadriel looked at the officer with astonishment, but then smiled gently. "Yes, of course."

He took his hand off of Kili's shoulder and returned to the empty cup in front of him. He was a man of few words, only said what he had to say and turned to his cup.

"Are you looking for job?" Galadriel asked. Still with the same kind smile as before.

Kili stood there with two cups of cappuccino in hand, not knowing for sure how it happened, but he had to have an answer. He at least had to give a yes or no to the question.

"This would be better than my current job, which isn't something anyone would really want to do..." He felt like defect and poor quality came together and went hand in hand jumping to a bottomless pit. He had been honest and it usually made people second guess his personal qualities. But to the his astonishment, Galadriel just smiled more and held out her hand for a shake, for a brief moment, Kili saw the dazzle of a smile. And found it captivating, even though it was so brief.

"How much do you earn at your current job?"

Kili snapped his attention back to Galadriel. "Oh yes, I earn 800 euros plus tips. It's enough to pay for a small room ... "

Galadriel stared as if amazed at what Kili had said.

"A lot of people talk about not having much ... I know .... I'm basically complaining about having a full stomach ..."

"No." she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You get paid so little ... Are the tips are good?"

"I go out with a 50 to 80 per day, so I guess that is good ..."

Kili saw what he would call a great score of 100 euros being passed to Galadriel as a tip from the police officer.  
"You want to work here?" She asked again.

"Well ... I ..." Kili wasn't sure what to say.

"We do not open on Mondays and Tuesdays. On days of medieval events and fairs and holidays we're not open either. And you could live here. We have an apartment attached to the building." Galadriel leaned on the counter and smiled waiting for Kili's answer. He felt a little embarrassed holding two cups of cappuccino, that were rapidly cooling while getting a rather good job offer.

"Kili." Frerin came up behind Kili and smiled at the beautiful woman. "Galadriel, Hi! Hi, Sir Police! How long has it been? "Frerin greeted the police officer who just gave a slight smile. "Kili, I'll have to go. I see you met the staff." He turned and leaned ovedr the counter planting a quick kiss to Galadriel's cheek, who returned it with a smile. Frerin did the same thing with the police officer who didn't react much. Frerin grinned at him. "You wound me, Thorin. It's as if there is no love between us any more!"

Thorin. The police officer was named Thorin? How ironic or even boring. How can two people have that same name? It must be a cruel joke to be played on Kili. 

"Don't waste your breath, Frerin." The officer said lightly.

"I'll try." Frerin turned to Kili and took a cup of cappuccino and placed it in front of the officer. "Here, on me, and I demand that you accompany my nephew. Because I know that you are as lonely as he these days, maybe you can become friends, what do you think? "

The officer just looked at Frerin and then to Kili, who looked petrified and lost in a thousand thoughts. He returns his gaze to Frerin and seems to think about.

"I'm not looking for friends. And I think your nephew won't want the company of an old goat like me. " He went back to look forward.

Kili just looked at them. Frerin smile and the policeman just sipping cappuccino. Galadriel turn just looked at Kili, who was distracted by the two men.

"So Kili?" Galadriel interrupted his thoughts.

Kili turned to Galadriel and smiled. He took a small sip of cappuccino and smiled at her, looking silly.

"If the kind Lady will teach me how to make cappuccino this good ..." Kili then turned to the Police. "And our good Lord of the Police will keep me company so I will not get too lonely, then I accept."

Frerin's smile brightened, he kissed Kili's cheek, who groaned in disgust.

"This is the Kili I know and love!!!!!"

Galadriel smiled cheerful. Not only that Kili was accepting her job proposal, but from the joy he brought to Frerin, who seemed to be having one hell of a party.

"Oh uncle, please, go over there!" Kili was awkwardly rubbing his cheek with his sleeve but he was smiling. He never did get to see Frerin often. He was playful, but also cautious. Those qualities that few could see it. "Didn't you say you had to go somewhere urgently?"

Frerin rubbed his hands together and smiled playful. "I get to see the kiddies!" Frerin then embraced Kili. "Ketty my neighbor, that cute old lady, is again in trouble with her cat. He decided to climb the tree and can not get down. So .... I have to rescue the cat. "

Yes, Frerin, his uncle, was one of those people who loved to help others, not too much unlike Kili. As much as he was an experienced programmer, he also made time to help older neighbors who trusted him. There was never mention of Frerin in the family and the family didn't care much for Frerin's "profession" but Uncle Frerin never cared for what the family thought. He always said he was the family "Alien". Today Kili understood well what he meant, as he became the family "Alien". Or was abandoned and forgotten. You never know for sure.

Kili then hugged him, giving him a pat on the back and smiling. "Thanks for bringing me here ... and your plan wasn't too obvious ...." Kili smiled ironic.

"Plan??? I had a plan ??? " Frerin put his hand on his chest mocking a victim look then left smiling like a little girl.

Kili smiled wide and touched the officer's arm with his index finger. He motioned with his head, as if to say 'come' and the cop just kept looking from Kili and then to Galadriel, who shook her head positively to the sweet boy's gesture.

"You can start tomorrow, Kili. You are very welcome here at any time. " Galadriel said going back to work.

Kili raised his cappuccino cup and nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

"Galadriel and nothing else, Kili." She laughed.

"Okaaaay!" And he sat in the corner, placing the cup on the table and resting his hands on his knees as if he expected something to be said.

The police officer just sat and looked at the city. Some lights were reflected in the icy eyes, and Kili smiled. At that moment he understood what Frerin meant about his love for things. The man also had it, and it was good to see that he was not the only one. But still Kili lowered his head and felt sad. How long this could last?

"We do not need to be friends ... we can only share the moments, without compromise." The man said softly with his strong voice.

Kili raised his head and looked at the officer, who was now looking at him.

"Do not worry. It'll be all right. " He said and took another sip of his cappuccino.

Kili then smiled and looked out the window.

"Okay ..." Kili said softly with a small shake of his head.


End file.
